The present invention relates to equipment enclosures and most particularly relates to such enclosures used for electrical, electronic and electro-mechanical equipment where ease of access for servicing, repair and maintenance is desirable and essential.
With increasing complexity in electronic and electro-mechanical equipment, regular maintenance, servicing and repair becomes essential, employing the services of skilled service engineers whose time and thereby cost must be kept at a minimum. The complexity of modern electronic electrical, and electro-mechanical equipment means that in opening a case or equipment enclosure the technician or engineer may be required simultaneously to manipulate many catches and cable harnesses. The difficulty attendant upon such plural, simultaneous operations needlessly extends the time required to service a machine.
In assembly of electrical, electro-mechanical or electronic equipment a considerable proportion of the cost consists in the labor expense. The many catches and attachment devices provided in modern equipment cases and the difficulty of their operation adds needlessly to the assembly cost of equipment.
It is therefore desirable to provide an equipment enclosure which comes together to enclose the equipment in a simple, one-movement action but which may be opened by the "cocking" of one or more individual catches which then remain cocked allowing the removal of the equipment enclosure covers.